


Valour Without Renown

by Grundy



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Battles not shown in the books - Freeform, Gen, Meanwhile in Lothlorien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 03:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grundy/pseuds/Grundy
Summary: While Frodo tried to destroy the Ring and Minas Tirith fought for its survival, there were other battles going on, of which little has been written or sung. Lothlorien and Mirkwood both came under attack from Dol Goldur.





	Valour Without Renown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynndyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/gifts).



Celeborn wasn’t sure how long the fighting had been going when the orcs finally retreated. All he knew was he was ready to drop.

 _Tired, Uncle?_ a voice rang in his head. _And here I thought you were above such things._

He’d have been a lot more vulgar in his answer had he not been able to feel that his nephew was just as exhausted, and after only one battle.

Lothlorien has fought two, and Celeborn had a nasty feeling that wasn’t quite foresight there would be at least one more before all was said and done.

 _I’ll live,_ he replied grimly. _How are you faring, young one?_

He wasn’t sure whether they had received the brunt of this attack, or whether more of Dol Guldur’s strength had been thrown at Thranduil.

 _A few scratches, but nothing serious. Part of the forest was burned. But we drove the glamhoth back – at least, those we did not remove entirely._ He paused. _I knew it was to be war, but I did not expect the Enemy to assault us while you still stood._ _Worse, my scouts report an army marching on Dale, but I am in no position to aid them._

Celeborn’s smile was a trifle grim. It’s been many years since any dared march on the folk of the Greenwood, and he doesn’t blame Thranduil for being shocked that Sauron would target his kingdom while striking so many other places simultaneously.

 _Dale and the Mountain will have to stand on their own. We desperately need a respite, and I have every hand that can be spared preparing boats,_ he told Thranduil. _The next time we drive them back, I mean to follow them to their source._

It just better not be today, Celeborn reflected, sinking wearily down against a tree. He needed to sleep.

 _We would happily join that hunt_ , Thranduil replied. _It would gladden my heart to reclaim our old seat Amon Lanc_.

 _That may not be possible, Oropherion_ , came a new voice.

Galadriel might sound less tired than them, but Celeborn knew she had pushed herself just as hard through this battle. Even with the power of her ring, it had come damn close to a loss at several points.

 _We may need to destroy it entirely_ , she continued. _Sometimes the stain of the Enemy runs too deep to wash out._

 _I would still see it done,_ Thranduil replied. _Else I fear there will be no cleansing the Greenwood._

 _We will speak of it again anon,_ Celeborn said. _For now, look to your wounded and your dead._

 _We have fewer of those than you, I fear_ , Thranduil told them sadly. _Though more than I should have liked._

 _This is war,_ Celeborn said softly. _The dead are always more than we should have liked._

It has been so since the first time he fought, when Denethor’s people fell like leaves in a storm and even Thingol’s folk learned to their sorrow what battle meant.

Thranduil said nothing, but Celeborn could feel he was also thinking on wars past, and the losses of the First Age. Oropher’s surviving son might be younger than him, but he could still remember Doriath and the Kinslayings.

 _Will this be the last war?_ he asked softly, sounding for a moment more like the child who had seen his mother slain at Menegroth than the Greenwood’s king.

 _I don’t know if it will be_ your _last war,_ Celeborn answered tiredly. _But it is surely mine._

 _I will not say it is my last war,_ Galadriel sniffed. _I mean to have my say in the Dagor Dagorath should it ever come_. _But win or lose, this is the last war I will see in Middle-earth._

He’d known that on some level, but it still felt odd to hear her say it so bluntly.

 _Well, if it’s your last war in Middle-earth, I suppose we’d better win,_ Thranduil offered wryly. _It would be a shame to spoil your perfect record now. Once I set things in order here, I will begin moving south._

 _No,_ Celeborn snapped. _Too soon. Be ready, but do not move beyond the old road yet! Wait until the next wave breaks against us. Then sweep south toward Dol Guldur, while they are still engaged here._

 _Catch them between the hammer and the anvil_ , Galadriel agreed. _The fewer who return to Dol Guldur, the easier it will be to overthrow it._

He could feel his nephew’s surprise, and had to remind himself that Thranduil had only ever known Galadriel in peacetime, not in war. When it came to Morgoth and Sauron, she was as implacable a foe as any other prince of the Noldor.

 _Very well, I will do as you say,_ Thranduil told them.

Celeborn smothered a smile, for despite three thousand years on his throne, Thranduil had still reached for the word ‘order’ rather than ‘say’.

 _Old habits,_ his nephew said ruefully. _And perhaps a touch of wishful thinking. It was much simpler to be a prince and follow orders than it is to be a king and have to give them._

Celeborn could feel Galadriel’s exhausted agreement, and raised an eyebrow at her.

_Rest well, Uncle, Aunt. I am sure we will speak again soon._

_You rest well also, Thranduil_ , Galadriel admonished him. _Do not forget you must care for yourself as well as for your people._

Thranduil’s touch dissolved with an echo of surprise at Galadriel’s rarely seen maternal side.

“I’m not sure why I ever imagined I wanted to rule,” she sighed. “I begin to think the Lindar have the right of it after all – a well-made boat, the stars to steer by, a few lines to fish with, and fair weather. What more can anyone want?”

“I recall a proud princess who would have scoffed at such words,” Celeborn pointed out, not bothering to open his eyes, as she sat down beside him. He felt like he could sleep for days – if their enemy gave them that much time.

“Mmm. That princess would have been astonished to hear the litany of loss in store for her,” Galadriel replied ruefully, leaning against him. “She might have thought better of her desires had she known.”

“No,” Celeborn snorted. “She’d have confidently asserted that _she_ would defy the odds.”

“We have, haven’t we, my love” Galadriel said wistfully. “We’re still here.”

“Talk later,” Celeborn mumbled. “Sleep now.”

“Truly they spoke when they named you Celeborn the Wise,” she laughed softly, as she rested her head against his shoulder.

Celeborn couldn’t have said which of them fell asleep first.


End file.
